


Helping Hand

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [88]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BearDogs, Flirting, Getting Together, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Nigel gets bored of watching his mystery beauty.





	Helping Hand

It had become the highlight of his day and Nigel was aware of how fucking pathetic it was. The attractive man – whoever he was – always ran at the same time and, from the balcony of his flat, Nigel had quite the view of his unknown beauty stretching. He was well-aware of how much things had changed.

Six months ago, he had been the scourge of Bucharest and he had been married. And then Gabi had met that pansy-assed little cunt Charlie and thrown him over. Him, Nigel. And then, some little fucking rookie cop had shot him, and Nigel had cheated death, not for the first time. Staying in Bucharest hadn’t been an option after that and so Nigel had found himself here, in New Orleans of all places. It wasn’t all bad, but New Orleans wasn’t Bucharest, that was for fucking certain. Now, he had a new life in America, he was single and he had fuck all to do.

Whatever his faults, Darko had come through for him as he always had. Nigel had been handed a passport, plane tickets and bank accounts with enough money in them to mean that he would never have to work another day in his life. It was a strange situation to be in but, after six months of doing nothing, Nigel knew than an idle life wasn’t for him. He’d been working non-stop ever since he’d been a boy and he wasn’t going to stop now, he just had to decide what he was going to do. Maybe he’d even go legal.

For the time being, he was enjoying being alive; drinking, smoking and shaking his head at the shit Americans pulled. And, for the last two weeks, he had been enjoying this particular view. Nigel’s new apartment was across the street from a rather popular wine bar and, judging by the amount of time he spent there, his unknown beauty had some kind of connection with the bar. That said, Nigel couldn’t give a flying fuck about what his beauty did, not when his ass looked like that in tight lycra. Nigel had lost count of the number of times that he’d jacked off stood in the window, staring at the plush arse moving under the figure-hugging fabric as his runner stretched.

His hand was no comparison to being encased in the tight heat of a pussy or an ass though and Nigel had always been a man of action, not one to sit back and be a bystander. The worst that was going to happen was that his beauty was going to turn him down; he hardly looked capable of knocking Nigel on his ass. Worst came to the worst, Nigel could still ogle from the window. Taking a moment to check himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair, Nigel made his way down to the street. Once there, he took up a position leaning against the wall that gave him the perfect view as his mystery man continued with his post-run stretch.

“Need a hand with that, darling?”

When the man turned around, Nigel saw that he didn’t just have the ass of an angel but the face to match. He also had a deliciously wicked look in his eyes that had Nigel’s pulse thrumming just that little bit faster. He smirked as cool blue eyes raked him up and down, smirking as he saw his angel’s eyes lingering on the tufts of hair that escaped from his black button-down and puffed his chest up a little to enhance the effect.

“What precisely are you offering to give me a hand with?”

Gorgeous and sassy. Just Nigel’s type. He’d stayed resolutely single since everything had gone down. He might be a jealous fucker, but he was a faithful one. He had never cheated on Gabi; when he had said ‘til death do us part’, he’d fucking meant it. Still, Gabi had gifted him with divorce papers while he was in hospital, so Nigel was now a free agent. And that was something that Nigel fully intended to take advantage of.

“Whatever you want, darling? A quick suck, a fuck, anything.”

“I don’t usually do anything more than that, but I do like bears and you’re a particularly gorgeous specimen.”

“And you have the ass of an angel, darling. Watching you stretch has me hard enough to hammer nails. You take this bear home and I promise you, I’m going to be the best fuck you’ve ever had.”

“Is that so?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“In that case, Mr European Bear, you’d best come inside and see if you can live up to your promises.”

“Darling, it would be my fucking pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/293900.html)


End file.
